one_chi_to_rulefandomcom-20200213-history
General Erut
Esheelal Erut is the Commander of the Mammoths of the Ice Clan in the Mammoth Supremacy 55 stop motion series of LOC. Erut is the second in command to Lord Fangar. Though, Fangar orders any who know Erut's rank to keep it a secret from Fangar's son, Stealthor, to keep his son from being jealous. Fangar has had General Erut doing most of Fangar's deeds, making Erut the representing face of the Ice Clan militia as Fangar usually keeps in hiding for the sake of his life. Being the major general that he is, Esheelal has command not only over all the Mammoths, but even Generals Khan and Strainor and their armies. In the episode S3E5 "The Campaign", Fangar has Erut lead an invasion of CHIMA, with Khan and Strainor on his side. The Fire and Ice Wars Esheelal is the second member of the Ice Clan to be resurrected, following Lord Fangar. Erut later leads an assault on the Lion Temple with the Mammoth Mech, TITAN, though he fails this battle, escaping in the Ejectable Flyer of the Mech. Erut then teams up with Khan and Strainor, uniting The Seruban, and leading a conquest of the different regions of CHIMA. In S3E8 "Mammoth Supremacy", Erut has his own fortress be built in the Jungles. There is a scene set here in which Erut is consoled by a Mammoth Sergeant about the Gorillas and Rhinos defending their homeland. He then goes out to quelch this resistance. He duels Rogon and Gorzan deep into the Jungles and captures them and sends them in as prisoners to Lord Fangar. Defeating of the Fire Prince In S3E9 "Sacrifice", Eseelal had lured Laval into his demise by making the Lions aware of his capturing of Gorzan and Rogon to make an assault happen in the Jungle in vein attempt to liberate the Gorillas and Rhinos. Erut would then have Laval follow him, making Erut himself be bait. Laval was then trapped inside the Ice Fort, which Erut then self destructed. Erut escaped, but Laval was still inside. This had been the final step of leading the Ice Clan to their Rise of Power. Ice Clan's Rise to Power/The Dark Ages of CHIMA Due to Strainor and Khan's deaths in the early Fire and Ice Wars, the Ice General fellowship Seruban had no longer existed. Erut had already done the most major things in the war, so he had not been as significant of a military general as he had been. He would be honored by Lord Fangar for bringing in Gorzan and Rogon, and for what happened to Laval during the liberation. Later on, when Razar would join in on helping CHIMA, Esheelal and Razar would eventually meet and become arch nemeses in the late Fire and Ice Wars, as Razar had gone hunting for the Elemental Spear in the Dead Lands and then would be arrested by the Vulture Scouts and taken to the Ice Clan prison, Poltergeist, that Esheelal became the head of. Razar would secretively find his way out of the prison, and the guards would eventually find Razar's cell empty, but not to find Razar, who escaped and returned to the Dead Lands to find the Elemental Spear. Esheelal would be informed by his right hand Prison Guard leader, Sullivan, and that infuriates Esheelal as to kill Sullivan. Esheelal and Razar would not see each other ''too ''often, until the final battle for CHIMA, they would have a personal showdown as Fangar storms the Temple and fights Lavertus in the ultimate battle to determine the fate of CHIMA. Trivia General Erut was given an Austrian accent to pair up with his unbeatable personality to make him resemble Arnold Schwarzenegger. Because of this, Erut makes the Arnold one liner "I'll be back" in S3E8 right before he leaves the Mammoth Fort. In the episode S3E2 "Resurrection", the T1000 theme plays when Fangar breaks Esheelal out of the Ice and resurrects him. In the Legends of CHIMA Prequel film, Erut's name is respelled to Eryt but still pronounced the same and still the same character. Erut's Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOwQJga9USU[[Category:Mammoth Tribe]] Category:Mammoth Supremacy 55 Category:Ice Clan Category:Ice Clan Generals Category:Fire and Ice War Category:Seruban